Written in My Heart (title will probably change)
by CallaPotato
Summary: Calla Hart is practically wrestling royalty. But when her relationship with The Viper is put to the test, she has a decision to make. As she tries to escape her unhealthy relationship, she realizes some deep-hidden feelings from her best friend, Sheamus.
1. Chapter 1 - Acceptance

Hey everyone, hope you like this! This is my first attempt doing something like this, so it might be a little rough in the beginning. Feedback is always welcome :)

Chapter One: Acceptance

Calla sighed, brushing the hair from her face as she watched the tiny monitor. The men in the ring were animalistic, using every ounce of strength, trying to overpower each other. Her breath hitched as one fell and the other moved in to cover him, raising his leg for the three count.

From her vantage point backstage, she could hear the ear-splitting music and the chants and jeers from the audience. She grinned, turned off the monitor, and strode up the hallway. Halfway there, a tall dark-haired man lounged against the wall.

"Looks like your boy got lucky tonight," he said, his English accent making Calla smile as always.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Barrett," she replied, not stopping until she reached the right door. She let herself in and cast a quick glance around. The room was the same as she'd left it an hour ago before her own match, which settled her mind. Shaking her head at her suspicions, she sat on the plush leather couch in the corner, eyes trained on the door. He should be back any second, and hopefully in a better mood than earlier. They'd both won tonight, both taken giant steps toward their own title shots. She could really use a break from the anger she'd been feeling from him the past few weeks.

The door swung open, and her heart fluttered a little as he walked in. She smiled as she looked him up and down, amazed at how he still made her feel after nearly two years.

"Hey, hot stuff," she said, getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around him. "How's my favorite future champion?"

He grinned at her, his own arms going around her as he lifted her briefly.

"Sore," he murmured into her ear, kissing her collarbone, her cheek, over to her lips. She kissed him back, running a hand through his short hair, her other hand roaming up and down the tatoos on his shoulders. He broke the kiss off suddenly, stepping back.

"I need a shower," he said.

"Need some company?" She raised herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear, stroking his arm lightly. He shook his head.

"Not tonight, Calla. I'm exhausted." She stepped away, letting him collect his clean clothes from a bench and head to the showers.

Calla stood there for a moment, the sounds of his footsteps fading up the hall. She let herself out and headed aimlessly down the other side of the hall, eyes on the floor, no real destination in mind. Her head snapped up as she noticed a pair of boots coming toward her, and she stopped before she collided with their owner.

"Well then," the man towering above her said. "Shouldn't you be off celebrating with your lad?"

She looked up, a slight smile lighting up her face as she realized who was speaking to her. The man towered over her, his bright red hair dampened with sweat, several long bruises forming along his torso.

"You'd think so," she replied. "He needed a shower, you gave him quite a fight tonight."

"That I did," the man nodded. "But knowing Randy Orton the way I do, I'd think he'd want you in that shower with him," he winked.

She shrugged. "I offered. He seemed like he had something else on his mind." The two of them began walking back down the hallway, Calla following slightly.

"I can't picture any man saying no to a lass like yourself," he joked, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, Sheamus," she said, surprised to see they'd wound up in catering. "When did we get here?"

"Just now," Sheamus smiled, grabbing two bottles of water and handing her one. "Congratulations, by the way."

"For what?"

"Of the two of us, you're the only one who won a match tonight," he smiled wider, poking her in the shoulder. She giggled.

"Glad you noticed, at least."

"Didn't Randy at least congratulate you?" Sheamus seemed surprised.

Calla shook her head.

"Idiot," he growled. "You just became the number one contender for the Diva's championship, and he doesn't give a shit?"

Calla shrugged again. "Like I said, he was just distracted. I'm sure we'll talk about it later." Sheamus smiled sadly, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her to an empty table. They had barely sat down when a voice behind them made Calla turn so quickly she fell from her chair, her head striking the edge of the table behind her.

"What the fuck is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Anger

Chapter 2: Anger

Calla reached a hand up to rub the tender spot on the back of her head, wincing as she felt blood oozing from it.

"Shit," she said, looking up at the two men standing above her.

"What did you scream at her for?" Sheamus demanded, crouching down to help Calla to her feet.

"I walk in here after looking for her everywhere, and I see you with your arm around her? Why do you think I yelled?" Randy shot back, taking Calla's hand and slowly pulling her up. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just a scratch," she said, her hand still over the wound, thinking maybe she could hold the blood in.

"Calla, you're bleeding like hell," Sheamus informed her, gesturing to the puddle on the floor and the smears on the table she'd hit.

"I'll go find a medic," she said, taking a few wobbly steps toward the door.

"You're not going anywhere by yourself," Sheamus said, glaring at Randy.

"You can take her, then," Randy replied, brushing past them. "I'm supposed to be meeting with creative about my next storyline, I don't have time for this." He shot a glare back over his shoulder at Sheamus as he left.

"Asshole," Sheamus muttered, taking Calla's arm and leading her up the hallway.

Three staples later, and her head had finally stopped bleeding. Sheamus was waiting outside the trainer's room as the new company medic finished his assessment.

"You'll need at least a week off and plenty of rest, but you'll be fine," he told her. She shook her head, wincing slightly at the pain it caused.

"I don't have time for that, I have a match against A.J. Monday night." The medic sighed.

"Come in here first thing Monday morning, and I'll re-evaluate you." He said. "If your head looks better, I'll clear you. If not, you're out."

She nodded. "Fine."

"Was the head laceration the only injury caused by the table?" The medic asked her.

"Uhm, what do you mean?" She replied.

"You have several bruises on your upper shoulders, and the way you're moving your shoulder suggests it's sprained."

"That's just from my match tonight," she said quickly. "I beat Alicia Fox, but she did a bit of damage before I pinned her." She left in a hurry, before he could reply, and nearly ran into Sheamus again.

"What's the verdict?" He asked.

"It was touch and go for a few minutes there, but he thinks I'm gonna live," she answered. "I'm gonna head over to creative, see if Randy is out of his meeting yet."

"I can't believe the way he treated you earlier," Sheamus said, shaking his head.

"He didn't mean it," Calla assured him. "He's been under a lot of stress lately, I know he feels bad and I'm sure he'll apologize later." She kissed Sheamus on the cheek. "Thanks for your help," she told him, turning and walking up the hallway.

Sheamus watched her go, his hand pressed against the cheek where she'd kissed him.


End file.
